Our Snow Day
by LightningCat815
Summary: On their way to Kirigakure on a D-rank mission, Team 7 stops at a cabin in the middle of nowhere for the night. The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto have fun in the snow.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat on the steps of the cabin beneath the overhang and watched as a fresh new layer of snow covered the endless world of white around him. He reached out his hand and watched in mild wonderment as the little flakes of white landed in his palm and melted away not a second later. Peace like this wasn't common place in his daily life mostly by choice, but it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy moments like this when they came. He found himself loving to watch the snowfall, especially since it never actually snowed in Konohagakure.

Team Seven had been sent on a D-rank delivery mission to the Country of Water and Kakashi decided they would rest in this long since abandoned cabin for the night, seeing as it would be another several miles before the next town and the sun was setting by that time. He reasoned that spending the night in the middle of nowhere was better than traveling at night in a foreign country. Of course, they set traps all around the small wooden house to make sure to keep out strangers.

The world was quickly getting brighter and brighter as the sun began to rise, though not yet hitting the horizon. The others would be up soon, but he was determined to enjoy this moment for as long as he could before they would all be speeding off towards Kirigakure once more.

"Ah…!" Something flashed in front of blue eyes and had Naruto been standing up, he probably would have stumbled backwards. Something soft wrapped loosely around his neck and he looked up to see a pair of midnight eyes staring down as gloved hands worked on tying a scarf around Naruto's neck.

"Dobe, what are you doing out here so early? You're going to catch a cold." Sasuke said, noting that the shorter boy was only wearing his usual orange outfit and nothing more. Naruto gave Sasuke an once-over and noticed he was already fully dressed in his long sleeves, gloves and cape. Leave it to Sasuke to be the first one ready.

"I had to take a leak and just couldn't fall back asleep." Naruto replied candidly, standing back up to face Sasuke at eye level.

Sasuke looked back at him with an annoyed look on his face. "I didn't need to know that, usuratonkachi. I meant what are you doing out _here_ so early."

Naruto flashed the other boy one of his signature smiles. "Watching the snow, teme. It sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes trailed off to the still falling snow. Thoughts danced clearly behind those eyes, but for a while he stood there with no indication of voicing those thoughts. "… I don't know what you're talking about,"

Naruto looked out to where Sasuke was staring off at the horizon. "It reminds me of Haku. How it snowed that day," The other boy didn't reply, not that Naruto expected he would. He knew Sasuke was probably remembering the same thing he was. That day wasn't the best for either of them, really. Everything turned out well in the end, but for a while Naruto actually believe that Sasuke had died.

Naruto sneezed, effectively pulling both boys out of their thoughts. He rubbed his now red nose using the back of his hand while he attempted to ward off the headache such a forceful sneeze had brought on.

The dark haired boy just folded his arms and gave an exasperated sigh. "What did I tell you?" He ran a tired hand through his hair. "Naruto, go put on your snow clothes, we're going to go check the perimeter while the other two get ready."

Naruto couldn't hide the flicker of happiness that lit up behind his eyes and Sasuke's words. It was rare for Sasuke to call him anything other than an insult, let alone his name and he didn't think Sasuke had actually ever invited him to go along with him, even if it was just to make the rounds. He bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically and ran back inside the small cabin.

Naruto pulled out his own pair of cape of gloves when he noticed that the scarf Sasuke had put on him was navy blue and definitely not his own.

It was Sasuke's scarf.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that brightly lit his face. He hoped this was a sign that Sasuke was finally accepting him as a friend. He quickly pulled his cape over his shoulders and grabbed his gloves as he headed back outside. He puffed on his half frozen hands a few times to warm them up before putting on his gloves.

"Are you finally ready?" Sasuke said impatiently next to Naruto.

"Yeah," The shorter boy practically yelled. "Let's go, 'ttebayo!" Naruto ran a ways ahead and when he realized Sasuke wasn't with him, he turned around and began to wave his hands in the air frantically. "Hurry up, teme!"

Sasuke simply sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Don't make me regret bringing you, dobe." He said just loud enough for the other boy to hear him.

"Slowpoke!" Naruto called back, sticking his tongue out childishly. Sasuke turned his head to the side, refusing to let himself be pulled into another juvenile fight with Naruto and continued to stalk forward. He never saw the snowball the pelted him in the side of the head coming.

Naruto practically fell over as laughter took over his body, the joyous sound echoing through the trees. "You should see your face right now!" He pointed to Sasuke's comically livid expression as now half melted snow slid from his face. There was a good chance that it was melting from the sheer anger that radiated off of him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled threateningly. It was the only warning Naruto had before Sasuke was charging at him with armful of snow. By the time Naruto noticed, he was already flat on his back and half buried beneath a layer of snow. He thrashed his way out and lunge tackled the dark haired boy into the snow under him.

For the next several minutes the two wrestled each other all the while pelting each other with haphazardly formed snowballs.

"Hey! Sasuke, look!" Naruto pointed a gloved finger out to the distance just as Sasuke was about throw another snowball at Naruto from close range. They both stopped and watched as the first rays of sun peaked out over the horizon. A silence fell between them, and they could hear the birds chirp for the first time, greeting the new day with their songs. They stood there for a minute or so just watching the sun finally come out of hiding. The new light made the snow sparkle like someone had imbedded thousands of small gems in the ground. It wasn't a sight that the two Konoha ninja got to see every day, and so the two just stood and watched.

Sasuke recovered first and turned his eyes to Naruto, who was still staring wide eyed at the scene. _'Hn, you'd think he'd never seen the sun before…' _He thought to himself. Even so, just seeing the childlike awe in his eyes make Sasuke smile slightly, not that Naruto would ever know.

Sasuke took the snow that was still in his hand and shoved it down the back of Naruto's jacket.

"Ah! Bastard!" Naruto yelled, suddenly squirming to try and get the snow out before it melted.

"Hn, that's what you get for turning your back on a fight, dobe." Sasuke smirked at the other boy. He bent down to gather more ammunition while Naruto was busy when a pile of snow fell on his back and head. He slowly turned his head to look at the other boy when he noticed that he was still shivering and making a face, obviously because he still had snow down his shirt.

This time it was Sasuke who tackled Naruto.

The two wrestled until they were both flat on their backs, out of breath and soaked to the bone.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted out. He turned his head to the side to see a head of blond hair matted down with snow, his cheeks and nose as red as a tomato. Both their breaths were coming out in puffs of white steam. He smiled brightly over at his friend. "I think I've decided," He turned his face towards the sky with a howl of laughter. "I love the snow!"

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to the dim light that filtered in through the window. He could still almost hear the echo of that blond idiot's laughter ringing through his head as if he were actually back to that day almost three years ago. Just like everything else, though, it simply melted away back into silence.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're awake." He sat up and turned to look at Karin. His body was still vaguely aching after his fight against Deidara. "I wanted to tell you we should get moving soon. We may have lost those Konoha ninjas, but they're pretty persistent. We should go before they catch on again." She turned away from him to wake Suigetsu and Juugo who were sitting against the far wall, both fast asleep. "WAKE UP, ASSHOLE," She yelled with a forceful kick to Suigetsu's stomach.

Sasuke ignored the yelling that ensued between the two and closed his eyes. He had to admit, it had been a while since he last remembered that time. He worked his best to forget that past, that part of his memories that still clung to Konoha and Team Seven, but his dreams were something that not even the great Sasuke Uchiha could control.

"Wow, is Sasuke… smiling?" At Suigetsu's words, the three of them turned to look at the man in question. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked back at his comrades with his usual impassive stare.

"DON'T SAY WEIRD THINGS, IDIOT." Karin yelled again, landing a clean hit on his head which immediately turned to water. "If you're trying to distract me, I won't show any mercy!"

"Is this what you call mercy?!" Suigetsu shouted back once his head had reformed on his shoulders.

Sasuke continued to do his best to ignore them and stood up to grab his cloak.

"Karin. Suigetsu." Both of them stopped what they were doing and turned to Sasuke in acknowledgement. "We're leaving."

"Roger!" The two said in unison. They both began rushing around the room gathering their belongings for the trip. A firm hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder and he turned to look at Juugo who was now standing beside him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Sasuke looked up at him for a second, his expression never changing, before turning to look away.

"Hn,"

"We're all ready, boss!" Suigetsu declared from his spot near the door next to Karin. Sasuke walked towards the door, letting Juugo's hand slip from his shoulder. He walked past them and out of the room.

He paused his steps, never bothering to turn around to give his order.

"Let's go."


End file.
